A computing platform may be subject to attacks that attempt to control, observe, or otherwise disrupt the operations of the computing platform. Such attacks may include physical attacks on the hardware platform. For example, off-chip hardware devices such as memory modules may be replaced—or off-chip storage otherwise corrupted—so as to empower an attacker to monitor, manipulate, or otherwise subvert the operations of the off-chip storage.
An attacker that gains control or access to a hardware platform may disrupt its proper operations to the detriment of its operator, user(s), and any other parties with which it may interact. For example, a compromised mobile device, such as a cellular telephone device, may have its communication interfered with or monitored. A compromised server device may have transactions performed by it corrupted or sabotaged. In general, the reliability of operations may be compromised, which may produce a variety of negative consequences.